Usuario:Camilo113
"El error se paga con la vida" "El mundo es como un arma, tiene una vida util" "La victoria esta asegurada. No desde el trono, sino desde la línea de frente" "El mundo se acostumbrará a mi...y yo me acomodaré en él" Sobre mi Hola, Me llamo Camilo Márquez ('A.K.A''' Sukima), soy de Chile y tengo 17 años; conoci Bleach hace unos 3 años, pero desde que vi el primer capitulo, me ha quedado gustando y ahora ya termine el anime (al menos en los que van). Pienso leerme los tomos del manga si es que los encuentro ya que si el anime es bueno, el manga debe ser MEJOR! '' No me considero un otaku ni un metalero, solo soy una persona normal la cual le gustan los anime y escucha Linkin Park, nada más. Mis contribuciónes Bueno, generalmente arregló las palabras mal escritas o algunos textos que, por lo general, les faltan caractéres, es decir, arregló la ortográfia... Tambien si es que falta, adicionó información faltante o algunas veces, en los personajes, la imagen es más grande que el articulo, asi que le calibro el tamaño y la pongo de nuevo. Algunas veces, si es que se me da la gana hago un articulo (pero bien, con todo, sin que nada falte) para que esta wikia cresca, pero si se me da la orden de hacerlo, no vaciló y lo hago lo más rapido que puedo (obviamente bien). Ahora me estoy encargando de hacer los episodios del anime que van saliendo y tambien de algunos personajes de relleno o secundarios para que la wikia este màs completa. Mis Creaciónes Dark Rukia (bueno, yo no la cree, pero practicamente yo la hice, porque cuando la crearon solo habian unas cuantas imagenes y unas palabras sin sentido) Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs (esta fue mi primera mision, terminada con exito) Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED (esta fue mi primera creación que hize en esta wikia, y practicamente la primera creacion que hice en una wikia) 423. Farewell Swords (este lo hize por que me estaba aburriendo y como vi que no estaba hecho y ya habia salido el capitulo, decidi completarlo) ¡¿Por el bien de la justicia?! El hombre que abandonó a los Shinigamis (esta fue mi ultima mision en la academia que hize para poder graduarme) ¡Lucha desesperada con Aizen! ¡Hirako, shikai! '(este lo hize porque sentia que habia estado muy inactivo, asi que lo compense creando 2 articulos) '¡Guerra Total! Aizen Vs. Shinigami (como dije antes, senti que estaba muy inactivo he hize estos articulos) 415. DEICIDE 17 (este articulo lo cree porque me sentia de buen humor y con insipiración) 413. DEICIDE 15 (lo hice porque no tenia nada más que hacer) ¡La espada de odio! ¡Hitsugaya, enfurecido! (este lo hize porque voy a empezar a colaborar con la creación de los episodios/capitulos faltantes) 412. DEICIDE 14 (yo no la cree, pero yo la hize, porque ya estaba echa, pero incompleta, asi que elimine todo y comenze desde el principio) 408. DEICIDE 10 (pretendo hacer todos los DEICIDE restantes...) 424. The Lost Agent '(este lo cree porque comenzaré a redactar los capitulos que vayan saliendo desde ahora) '¿Imposible de atacar? ¡Genryūsai sellado! (este es mi 5° episodio creado) Kaiwan (no fue tan espectacular la creación ya que, al ser solo del manga y personajes secundarios, no habia mucha información) Danzōmaru (vi que no estaban redactados los Guardianes de las Puertas y quize ayudar) Todo esto es una trampa... ¡Enlaces diseñados! '(este es mi 6° episodio creado) 'Battikaroa (lo creé ya que al visitar el articulo de Yasutora Sado, me di cuenta de que un personaje de sus batallas no estaba echo) [[Satoda|'Satoda']] (puros secundarios xD) [[Zonzain|'Zonzain']] (eso es un hollow...lol) [[Shinji (relleno)|'Shinji (relleno)']] (por aburrimiento no màs) [[Shinmura|'Shinmura']] (por que tenia tiempo libre) [[Mai Suzuki|'Mai Suzuki']] ( este lo hice porque como es un personaje no tan secundario deveria estar ya hecho, bueno, ahora lo esta) [[Ikumi Unagiya|'Ikumi Unagiya']] (este articulo lo cree junto con el de Kaoru porque al leer el ultimo capítulo, pense que deberia ser creado, ya que dieron la suficiente información como para redactarlo) [[Kaoru Unagiya|'Kaoru Unagiya']] (a este articulo le falta información, por lo que mientras vaya saliendo, la ire poniendo) [[426. The Starter 2|'426. The Starter 2']] (6° capítulo creado por mi) [[Obuta|'Obuta']] (lo cree aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre y porque era un articulo no muy grande) La impactante verdad... ¡El misterioso poder dentro de Ichigo! '(este es mi 7° episodio creado) [[427. A Delicious Dissonance|'427. A Delicious Dissonance ']](7° capítulo creado por mi) 'Shintarō (me estoy dedicando a crear los personajes secundarios y/o de relleno) [[Kuchiki de Nombre Desconocido|'Kuchiki de Nombre Desconocido']] (another secundary character) [[Enraku|'Enraku']] (un oso de peluche) [[Kanisawa|'Kanisawa']] (personaje secundario...again) [[Aoga|'Aoga']] (maté dos pajaros de un tiro) Kyōko Haida (mi segundo articulo más grande que he creado) Kūgo Ginjō (desde que apareció el personaje, siempre quize crearlo) Shinta Seko (luego de mi ausencia, quize compensarlo con algo) [[¡Cine! ¡Festival! ¡Festival de cine Shinigami!|'¡Cine! ¡Festival! ¡Festival de cine Shinigami!']] (8° y ultimo, voy a descansar de episodios por ahora) [[430. Welcome to our EXECUTION 2|'430. Welcome to our EXECUTION 2 ']](8° capítulo creado por mi) [[Garogai|'Garogai ']](uno de los Togabito, me parecio raro que no haya estado creado) [[Fullbring|'Fullbring ']](la habilidad especial de los miembros de Xcution) [[432. The Soul Pantheism|'432. The Soul Pantheism']] (este es mi 9° capítulo creado por mi) [[Bleach: Official Character Databook 3 UNMASKED|'Bleach: Official Character Databook 3 UNMASKED']] (este es mi 3º Databook que he creado, dejandome como el unico que ha creado todos los Character Book) Ciudad Naruki (pensé en crearlo, aunque no hubiera mucha información :P) Esto me deja a mi como el creador de los tres unicos Character Book de esta wikia :D. Mis páginas favoritas * www.monsterhunter.wikia.com * www.bungie.net * www.inciclopedia.org Mis Logros y Metas Ser aceptado en esta wikia...Completado Graduarme de la Academia...Completado Tener 1.000 ediciones...Completado Tener 2.000 ediciones...Completado Tener 3.000 ediciones...En Progreso Crear 10 artículos...Completado Crear 20 artículos...Completado Crear 30 artículos...Completado Crear 40 artículos...Completado Crear 50 artículos...En Progreso Obtener rango de Capitán...Completado Redactar a mi personaje...Completado Redactar la historia de mi personaje...Completado Crear una Saga Fictícia...No Comenzado Crear mi'' bankai...''En Progreso Mi Firma 290px|link=User:Camilo113 Izen Kurosuke *'Nombre: '''Izen Kurosuke *'Género: Masculino *'Raza: '''Shinigami *'Color Favorito: 'Rojo *'Cumpleaños: '18 de Octubre *'Grupo Sanguineo: ' *'Signo del Zodiaco: 'Libra '''Izen Kurosuke '(黒助已然 , Kurosuke Izen) es actualmente el Capitan de la 6° División, se desconoce como murió en el mundo real, o si tuvo vida alguna vez en el mundo real. Apariencia Izen es un joven de 16 años, de estatura moderada, tiene el pelo de color negro, medio corto pero un poco alargado hacia la espalda, sus ojos son de color marron, su cuerpo no destaca mucha musculatura, pero igual es capaz de maniobrar su zanpakuto, ni el mismo sabe como. Al ser Capitan, su vestimenta es la habitual, tiene el hakama negro de un shinigami normal, y su haori blanco de su respectiva División (en este caso, del a 6°), como no le gusta usar mucho su haori (en sus propias palabras dice que es porque nunca a merecido tanta importancia), casi siempre lleva un haori negro, sin el signo de su división, con bordes de un color rojo anaranjado, pero con signos en el trajes parecidos a llamas de fuego, este haori, lleva una gorra y un tapabocas oara que sea inreconocible. La vaina de su zanpakuto siempre la lleva en su espalda y algunas veces la lleva en su forma liberada. Personalidad Suele ser serio cuando esta pensando, pero siempre esta de buen humor, no es bueno haciendo amigos ni empezando conversaciónes, es por eso que todos creen que es un tipo frio. Es muy flojo, me le gusta nadar caminado cuando hay buen clima, prefiere sentarse en un árbol a descansar. Tampoco es bueno hablando mucho, siempre responde con gestos. Simepre anda con la mirada perdida como si estubiera viendo algo que nadie más puede ver. Le gusta mucho caminar por bosques casi densos y sentarse a beber un poco de té. No es muy bueno hablando con mujeres de su misma edad, pero si hay que portegerlas, no vacila ningun segundo y se lanza al enemigo. Historia Lo que no debio pasar Izen no recuerda nada de su vida en el mundo real, por lo que para él, la Sociedad de Almas es su hogar. Izen es un chico de 13 años (en este entonces), de pelo negro y ojos color marron. Un dia, Izen decidio ir a su lugar de descanso, un bosque cerca del rukongai, al llegar ahi, se echo a dormir en lo alto de un árbol; durmio durante 3 horas, y en ese lapso de tiempo, un Hollow sintio su reiatsu, y se acerco. Al sentir el peligro, Izen se despertó de un salto y miro a hacia la iziquierda, y ahi estaba el hollow, Izen ya sabia lo que eran, ya que habia visto a unos shinigamis luchando con ellos, pero nunca habia visto a uno tan de cerca, un frio intenso recorrio el cuerpo de Izen, y sabiendo que no podria contra él, comenzo a correr hacia un lugar lejos del rukongai, ya que si lo acercaba hacia el rukongai, miles de almas peligrarian, y los shinigamis no llegarian a tiempo. Mientras corria, Izen pensaba: "Mierda, si me alcanza, será mi fin, ¡lo doy por seguro!". ''El hollow le seguia los pasos, y en un segundo el hollow lanzo unas puás de su mano, que se le enzartaron una en el pie, y otra en la espalda a Izen. La pua que le llego a Izen en el pie, hizo que se cayera, y por el dolor, no pudo levantarse. En ese momento la mente de Izen se puso en negro, Izen ya no podia moverse, no sabia porque, ya no sentia dolor alguno, era como si ya no estubiera en su cuerpo; rapidamente Izen apareció en un lugar parecido a un bosque muerto, que se repetia, y parecia no tener fin...Izen esucho una voz, no se esuchaba muy bien, era como si algo no dejara que lo oyera. En ese mismo instante, una sombra se puso frente a Izen, y nublo toda su vista. Mientras que el hollow se preparaba para comerse a Izen, un aura oscura, comenzó a rodea a Izen, hasta que lo consumio, el hollow sin saber que ocurrió, se da cuenta de que la parte de su brazo derecho habia desaparecio, y que presuntuamente Izen, estaba de pie, pero su mirada ya no era de deseperación, su mirada reflejaba muerte e ira. En el instante que el hollow decide hacerle frente a Izen, este abre los ojos (supuestamente marrones), y su color era como un anaranjado roijzo, Izen (supuestamente) levanta la mano, y el hollow es envuelto en una capa oscura, luego Izen levanta un dedo, y de la capa salen miles de puntas filudas, que se comienzan a enterrar hasta que desaparecen. Luego se ve al hollow desapareciendo, con miles de perforaciones en su cuerpo, que se comenzaban a agrandar, el hollow desparece completamente. El aura oscura que ordeaba a Izen comienza a desvanecerse y los ojos se tornar de nuevo a su color original, el cuerpo de Izen se desploma y queda tirado en el suelo. Mientras ocurria eso, se aclaraba la verdad Izen habia llegado aun lugar parecido a un bosque muerto, comenzo a esuchar una voz, Izen intento escucharla, pero no se le entendia lo que decia, era algo como: ''"......und"..."Si.....nd". Luego de eso, Izen es tragado por una inmensa oscuridad. Izen intenta escapar, pero es inutil, todo se vuelve negro, Izen penso que habia muerto, por eso la oscuridad se acerco a él, al abrir los ojos, Izen se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad se empezaba a "quemar", y comenzaba a verse todo, Izen mira a los lejos y ve una luz flameante, que cambiaba de colores, la luz flameante le dice a Izen que los siga, Izen como no tenia otra alternativa tubo que segirla...al cabo de un tiempo, Izen se comienza a dar cuenta de que el bosque muerto, se empieza a hacer más denso, la luz le dice si acaso esuchaba su voz, Izen responde que solo esuchaba una palabras, pero que no entendian lo que decian, la luz se voltea y le dice:'' "Mi nombre es S...m...un..".'' Izen le dice que no entiende lo que dice, la luz replica: "Ya veo...un no estamos tan bien conectados", Izen le pregunta que, que estaba pasando, que hace un momento iba a ser comido por un hollow. La luz le dice que esta en su mundo interior, y que al no saber controlar tus poderes, al entrar aqui, dejaste que salga "eso". Izen le pregunta sobre los poderes a los que se referia y que quien era eso. La luz le dice que ese hollow no lo encontro por pura casualidad, que al estar dormido, Izen comenzó a emanar un fuerte reiatsu, ay que no sabia como controlarlo y que si seguia asi, todos los hollow irian a por él. Izen le pregunta sobre que fue lo salio, luego de que él entro, la luz, sin tomarlo en cuenta, le dice que para poder controlar sus poderes, debe sellarlos en una zanpakuto, y para eso debe convertirse en un shinigami. Izen, le dice que eso es imposible para él, no tiene las caracteristicas adecuadas, nisiquiera tiene una zanpakuto. La luz lo mira y le dice:'' "Yo no estaria tan seguro...tienes todo lo que necesitas en frente tuyo y nisiquiera te das cuenta?". La luz le dice que mejor entienda todo rapido ya que mientras ellos discuten, "eso" se ha apoderado de su cuerpo. Izen preocupado, le pregunta que, que debe hacer para convertirse en un shinigami. La luz le responde: "''Tienes que...encontrarme, solo asi podras escuchar mi nombre". ''La luz le dice que tiene que encontrar el árbol, entre todos los que hay, en donde se encuentra su forma de zanpakuto antes de que todo este bosque se queme por completo. Izen le dice que eso es imposible, que no puede buscar una espada en un bosque interminable, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La luz le grita que se apure, que solo tiene que confiar en si mismo, tambien le dice que la nube negra que vio, se alimentaba de todos sus miedos, y para poder encontrar su poder no debe temer más, a nadie más, a nada más, que saque todos sus miedos de su mente y asi podra ver la verdadera forma de él. En ese momento, Izen se puso a pensar a que le temia, y se dio cuenta de que su miedo era absurdo. La luz desaparecio y todo el bosque se empezó a quemar. Izen cerro los ojos y sintió un aura, que parecia forma de camino. Empezó a caminar y llego a un árbol en el que habia una espada tan grande como él enterradfa en el suelo, frente al árbol, luego Izen esucho a la voz gritandole: ''"¡Que esperas!...Sacame del suelo y grita enfurecido mi nombre...yo...soy...¡¡¡Siegmund!!!". Izen grito con todo el aliento que le quedaba. Al cabo de un rato, Izen recupera la consiencia, y ve como el hollow que lo habia intentado comer, se desvanece, en ese instante, Izen se desmaya. Y al lado del él cae la espada que arrancó del suelo y queda enterrada en la tierra. Siegmund era su zanpakuto... Si quieres que algo salga bien... Izen decidió entrenar, para poder usar a Siegmund ya que su peso no lo dejaba maniobrarla a gusto, entrenó durante 2 años en un claro que habia cerca del bosque que visitaba, ahi, aprendio a usar a Siegmund, tambien se dio cuenta de que Siegmund no era una zanpakuto tipo elemental cualquiera, sino que era Multi-Elemental, durante su entrenamiento solo logró controlar, aunque no tan bien los elementos agua ''y ''viento, pero aun no podia usarlos bien, ya que consumian mucha energia, el usar estas tecnicas. Al cabo de un tiempo, mientras entrenaba en el claro, una chica, como de 17 años, se acercó, Izen la vio, tenia un aspecto peculiar, llevaba un haori blanco, con la insignia de la 1° División, Izen se dió cuenta de que era la Comandante-Capitana que tanto hablaban en el rukongai, rapidamente solto su zanpakuto y se inclino, ella tranquilamente se acerco y dijo: "Asi no llegarás a nada...me refiero a como entrenas, deberias entrar a nuestra Academia de Shinigamis, recien estoy pensando en hacerla, quedara bien para los que no saben como utilizar sus poderes, ahi podrias mejorar más rapido tus tecnicas y asi pulirlas". Ella le dijó que se levantara, entonces, Izen se levanta y dice: ''"Izen Kurosuke, a sus servicios, comandante". ''La chica dice: ''"Konan Asakura...Comandante-Capitana de la 1° División...un gusto en conocerte", ''se dio la vuelta y se fue, porque dijo que tenia muchas tareas pendientes y que no debia perder el tiempo. Después de 2 meses Izen se dirijió al Seireitei, a la Academia Shinigami. Fue aceptado, como era el primer estudiante que entraba a la "recien creada" Academia Shinigami, la mismisima Konan Asakura le encomendo las misiones de seguimiento, Izen ,exahusto, logro hacer las 3 encomendaciones que le pidieron, solo faltaba una para que se gradue de la Academia, pero Izen, no tuvo tiempo de entrenar, pero por suerte de él la Comandante Konan, o más bien conocida como Lady Konan tuvo que salir a unas misiones prioritarias, estubo ausente casi todo un mes. Durante ese tiempo Izen, lo uso para entrenar con Siegmund, era muy bueno en Zanjutsu, no entendia muy bien como hacer los hechizos de Kidō, asi que no era bueno usandoló, pero lo compensaba con la habilidad especial de Siegmund, el control de los elementos. Nunca aprendio Hakuda ni Hohō, ya que no tuvo el tiempo necesario. Durante ese lapso de mes, Izen conoció a Toshiro Elric y a Ruisu Yadômaru. Toshiro en ese entonces era el Teniente de la 9° División, conoció a Toshiro, un dia que estaba en busca de un vandalo que habia saboteado informacion esencial, Izen lo habia visto, pero como solo era de la academia, no podria hacer gran cosa, y Toshiro se le acerco preguntandole a Izen que es lo que habia echo, Izen le explico otod lo que habia pasado, lograron detener al vandalo, y Toshiro le dio las gracias a Izen, Izen dijo que no era gran cosa, que solo hacia su deber, luego de esto, Toshiro visitaba frecuentemente a Izen hasta que se hicieron buenos amigos (bueno, al menos yo lo concidero un buen amigo, no se si el me conciderará como tal). Y Ruisu, al parecer, Teniente de la 3° División, lo conoció un dia que Izen iba caminado por las calles del Seireitei, y se dio cuenta de que Ruisu le sonaba familiar, entonces recordo, que fue el chico al que los ataco un Adjuchas, a su madre y a él, su madre fue asesinada y Ruisu juro vengarse por eso. Izen, como no era muy bueno hablando, comenzo a hablar poco con él, pero con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos (al menos a él lo considero un buen amigo tambien, como dije no se si el me conciderará como tal). Un dia, en las visitas de Toshiro a la Academia, este le pregunto a Izen, que si ya se habia graduado ya, porque consideraba que habia pasado mucho tiempo ya en la Academia, Izen le respondio que no ha podido graduarse ya que Lady Konan habia salido en una misión urgente, y que no habia vuelto, además ella era la unica que podia dar las encomendaciones en la Academia. Das un salto y luego otro más alto Toshiro le dice a Izen que porque no le pregunta a un Capitán, le dice que mejor le pregunte al Capitan Yamato Kuruma, ya que habia hablado con él, por lo del problema del vandaló y que le tenia más confianza a él, Yamato habia hablado con Izen sobre lo del problema con el vandaló, y le dijo a Izen que habia echo un muy buen trabajo al avisar y que se le otorgaria una medalla por eso (medalla= rollback), pero que lamentablemente eel no tenia los derechos de hacerlo, asi que tenian que esperar a Lady Konan; Izen le dice que no importa, que no fue gran cosa lo que hizo. Al cabo del mes, el capitan Yamato Kuruma es ascendido, por lo que ahora tiene los derechos de dar encomendaciones en la academia de shinigamis. Toshiro le dice a Izen que aproveche que el capitan Yamato Kuruma tiene los privilegios para poder hacer cosas que solo podia hacer Lady Konan, para que le pida que le de su ultima encomendacion para poder Graduarse de la Academia. Izen se acerca a al Capitan, lo felicita por obtener su nuevo rango y le pide que, por favor le de su ultima encomendación para que se pueda graduar, Yamato dice que le va a preguntar a Oroshi Hisagi (otro Capitan ascendido), si es que él puede darle su misión, pero Oroshi se encontraba en una misión, asi que no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que el Capitan Yamato Kuruma dijo que si hacia esta mision, se graduaria de la Academia. Y asi fue, Izen logro aprobar la misión, y se graduo de la Academia, para sorpresa de él, era el primero en graduarse. Feliz, Izen va al Seireitei, para ver a que división unirse, ya que, Izen habia visto como a todos los nuevos miembros, los mismos capitanes les recomendaban su división, pero a Izen nadie le hablo de eso, nisiquiera fue bienvenido cuando entro a la Academia Shinigami, solo entró y salió, y ahora debe decidir el lo que hacer. Decide entrar a la 1° División, entonces el Capitan Yamato Kuruma le dice solo puede otorgarle el rango de 3° Oficial, ya que, para ser un Teniente debe tener la aceptacion del capitan de la división. Izen le dice que se siente apto para ser un Capitan, y el Yamato le dice que lo postulará para Capitan, y cuando él (Yamato Kuruma) sea ascendido a la Guardia Real, Izen subira a rango Capitan. Izen se da cuenta de que Toshiro estaba postulando para Capitan, y que ya tenia 2 votos a favor, asi que va donde Toshriro y le da sus felicitaciones. Toshiro dice que no hay que apurarse, que aun no es Capitán, Izen le dise que tiene razón, pero que le falta muy poco para serlo, lo tiene asegurado. Luego de unos meses, los 2 Capitanes junto con Lady Konan crean la División Cero, Lady Konan se transforma en la Reina Espiritu, mientras Yamato Kuruma y Oroshi Hisagi se transformanen sus Guardianes. Al mismo tiempo, Ruisu y Toshiro son ascendidos a Capitanes y para suertede Izen, él tambien se transforma en Capitan. Siendo el Capitan de la 6° División, Izen Kurosuke. Habia un problema, Izen no tenia bankai, y necesitaba uno para ser Capitan, asi que se puso a entrenar. Luego de un tiempo un nuevo Capitan se une al Gotei 13, su nombre era Shinryu Kuraiten; este le pregunta a Izen que cuando va a alcanzar su bankai, porque su zanpakuto, es muy interesante, siendo multielemental, Izen le responde que ya esta entrenando para ello. Dias despúes, Izen siguió entrenando, y recibe una carta de Ruisu diciendole, que él podia ayudarle a conseguirlo; Izen respondio que el solo podia conseguir su bankai, pero le pidio a Ruisu que lo ayudará a mejorar sus tecnicas elementales, ya que de los 6 elementos, solo ha podido controlar 3. Se escucharán mis ruegos ''Thinking about it...'' Mundo Interno El 'Mundo Interno '''de Izen es un lugar muy peculiar, lo unicó que hay en este son arboles muertos. Se pueden ver montañas pero en estas solo arboles secos y muertos. Elthumb|Apariencia del Mundo Interno de Izen suelo es de un tono gris claro, asemejando las cenizas de fuego. Algo muy intrigante es que en este mundo, los elementos que controla Siegmundestan dispersos en formas de roca, es decir, la roca de fuego es rojiza, tiene unos simbolos escritos y brilla en las noches. Y los demás elementos materializados en rocas son de casi iguales, solo que cambia el color (el de agua, azul, al de hierba, verde, el de roca, cafe claro, el de electricidad, amarillo, el de viento, un color celeste transparente). Pero hay una roca que no emana energia positiva, sino que solo emana una energia oscura durante las noches, y durante el dia, permanece como una roca normal. Las rocas estan disperas por todo el mundo; Izen calculo que estan divididas por unos 30 KMS cada una, es decir, a pie, se demorariá unas 12 horas... El unico habitante de este lugar, es Siegmund, a quien, Izen desconoce su forma original ya que, solo la vio cuando era una esfera brillante multicolor. Curiosidades *Es muy perezoso, odia pelear. Pero si se siente de buen humor aceptaria un duelo muy ansioso. *Al graduarse de la academia, paso a ser Capitan en solo 3 horas. *Le gusta: pasear por bosques, comer pasta, descansar bajo un arbol. *No le gusta: luchar, estar rodeado de mucha gente (según él, se siente desprotegido) y los mariscos. *Logro ser Capitan, sin siquiera tener el bankai alcanzado aún. *No conoce la verdadera forma de Siegmund (en estado materializado). Zanpakutō '''Siegmund '(ジークムント, Jīkumunto). Su forma sellada es igual a otra zanpakutō común, solo que su empuñandura es color rojo, con lienzos blancos y su filo, tiene una linea roja que recorre desde principio a fin; su funda esta echa de cuero negro con bandas rojas rodeandolo.thumb|Siegmund sellado Shikai: Siegmund es activada mediante el comando '''enfurecete (激怒, gekido). Al ser activada, Siegmund cambia de aspecto; su filo se cubre de un color rojo teñido de sangre y el reiatsu que emana se vuelve más tenso y muestra destrucción y desesperación. Sus tecnicas se basan en cada elemento existente en el mundo pero no puede controlarlos completamente, y el nivel de ataque depende de como lo uses y/o que tan fuerte seas. En cuanto a sus características, su forma se le asemeja a la cabeza de un dragon, esta hecha de un material como el hueso, pero más duro que el hierro. Es tan grande como una persona, se necesitarian al menos 5 años de entrenamiento para poder manejar su peso y maniobrarla a gusto. thumb|Siegmund liberada (estado Shikai)Sus tecnicas se basan en el control de los elementos: Control Fuego (ファイアーコントロール, Faiākontorōru): crea fuego que sale del filo de la espada que puede rodar al enemigo y atacar desde cualquier punto, se puede usar a gusto, tanto como para reducir a cenizas al enemigo en un instante como para rodear el campo de batalla y atacar desde diferentes direcciones. Control Electricidad '(電気制御, ''Denki seigyo): Con esta tecnica puedes controlar los rayos electricos, mientras tengas liberada a Siegmund, los rayos seran mas grandes y mortales. Esta tecnica tambien te da la habilidad de moverte tan rapido como un rayo, incluso alcanzado la velocidad de la luz, pero su control es demasiado complejo para llegar a esas alturas, incluso para un shinigami experimentado. '''Control Agua(ウォーターコントロール, Mizu ōtākontorōru): Como su nombre lo explica, tienes el control total sobre el agua que te rodea; esta habilidad no solo sivre para atacar, sino tambien para curar heridas. Otra habilidad de esta tecnica es que puedes "crear" agua usando las particulas de H2O dispersas en el aire. Al poder controlar el agua a gusto, tambien puede controlar su temperatura, pudiendola transformar en hielo para atacar a su enemigo y congelarlo, o hacer una estaca de hielo para poder atravesarlo. Tambien se destaca una habilidad que puede enterrar un fragmento de hielo dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo para luego poder expandirla y hacer que millones de puntas salgan desde dentro de su cuerpo. Control Hierba '(雑草防除, ''Zassō bōjo): Con esta habilidad, Siegmund puede hacer crecer hierbas desde el suelo. Son muy utilez en cuanto se refiere a capturar ya que puede hacer crecer raices enormes o pequeñas para inmovilizar a su oponente. Tambien se pueden utilizar como filudas puntas, es decir, las raices aparecen con unas puntas al final capazes de traspasar hasta la mas dura roca ; asi puede atacar desde donde menos el oponente cree que aparecerá. 'Control Viento '(風のコントロール, Kaze no kontorōru): Esta tecnica le da el control sobre los vientos a tal nivel que puede afinarlos, transformandolos asi, en mortales cuchillas que pueden cortar un arbol entero. La principal habilidad de este, es el movimiento agil que te da al poder control toda su materia; se puede hasta ahogar a un ser vivo si es que quisiera, pero se necesitaria un control total sobre este elemento, el cual, Siegmund no tiene mejorado aún. Tambien, se puede usar para crear ondas de choque que impulsen a un enemigo causandole un grave daño. 'Control Tierra '(グラウンドコントロール, Guraundokontorōru): Aunque se crea que no es de mucha utilidad este elemento, se pueden sacar varios provechos de este, siendo asi, la proteccion. Se pueden crear piedras casi indestructibles juntando los elementos adecuado para crearla; tambien se puede usar para dar golpes desde el suelo, creando pilares de rocs que salgan golpeando al enemigo. O tambien, se puede utilizar para hacer que se divida la tierra del suelo, haciendo un agujero enorme para encerrar al enemigo y luego aplastarlo, o simplemente para crear estacas de roca y lanzarselas al enemigo. '''A pesar de que pueda controlar los 6 elementos, Siegmund e su estado shikai solo puede controlarlos a unos 15 metros de distancia, lo que le da una gran desventaja a su shikai, en cuanto a terreno. Tambien el control de los elementos no es perfecto ya que mientra màs compleja sea la habilidad que se usa, màs dificl serà hacerlo, es decir, el control del agua mediante el H2O esparcido en el aire es una de las tecnicas màs dificiles que tiene Siegmund, por lo cual, solo ha podido hacerlo una vez. Bankai: Reino de los Elementos (要素の王国, lit. Yōso no ōkoku): Al activarlo, Izen entierra a Siegmund en el suelo y luego pone su mano en la punta del mango para luego ver como Siegmund se desvanece, dispersandose en el aire. Al hacer esto, Izen tiene control TOTAL sobre los 6 elementos existentes: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Electricidad y Planta (o Naturaleza). Solo hay un elemento al que no puede controlar, ya que, nisiquera sabe de que es. Además de esto, al poco tiempo de haber sacado su bankai, no puede controlarlo a la prefección ya que aun no ha entrenado lo suficiente, teniendo un limite de casi 10 min; en cuanto a alcanze, su control es total, osea, no tiene limite de alcanze, pudiendo hasta usar una montaña a lo lejos como arma. Las Habilidades del Bankai: Materialización de los Elementos '(実現要素, ''Jitsugen yōso): Al usar el bankai, Siegmund se divide en todos los elementos, pudiendo asi materializar a todos los elementos en sus propias armas: ''Tartarus:'' ''Sieglinde:'' ''Buruegii:'' ''Eager Cleavers:'' ''Kazangan:'' ''Sesaku:'' '''Control de Elementos sin Siegmund ( ジークムントなし項目の制御, Jīkumunto nashi kōmoku no seigyo): Con el bankai activado, Siegmund desparece, entonces el control de los elementos que provenia de ella, pasa a su portador por lo que no hay necesidad de usar a Siegmund para controlarlos, solo basta usar las manos y la mente (un control màs avanzado para este). Elemento Oscuridad (ダークエレメント, Yōso no yami): no se sabe mucho sobre este, solo que Izen a tenido contacto con èl, tal parece que es el sèptimo elemento y al que Siegmund no puede controlar por si solo. Al ser un elemento, en si se puede materializar en un arma como todos los otros elementos en el estado bankai solo que este parece ser un ente apartado de Siegmund, osea, un elemento que con mentalidad, como una zanpakuto. Ravager Blade: Clones Elementales '(小学校クローン, ''Shōgakkō kurōn): Esta habilidad le permite el usuario del bankai poder crear clones de los elementos que controla, tantos como de Tierra hasta de Fuego y Hierba. Esta tècnica es muy util ya que los clones, dependiendo de que elemento esten hechos, tendran ventajas; como los elementos de fuego al ser atacados y cortados, explotan, lanzando un mar de llamas. Los clones creados copian la habilidad, destreza, inteligencia y velocidad del usuario. Los clones no son muy resistentes a excepción de los tipo tierra, porque como ya se dijo, cada clon tiene una ventaja, dependiendo de que elemento sea. Los clones son controlados por el usuario original, los puede mover a gusto. Para una maxima eficiencia se necesitaria que los clones sean controlados con solo pensarlo, pero el usuario debe ser un experto en cuanto a elementos. Videos 425px﻿﻿EjftAhw-h5k﻿﻿ tpPe-QKGagk_LkD6HH4g8s&NR=1 Mis Personajes Favoritos HollowI.jpg|Hollow Ichigo' Kugo_Ginjo.png|Kūgo Ginjō|link=Kūgo Ginjō 800px-Aizen Transformed.jpg|Aizen Sōsuke|link=Sōsuke Aizen 290px-GrimmjowJ.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez''|link=Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Navegación